The Little Mer-Dogs (1989)
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) *Prince Eric - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph (Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph) *Flounder - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Sebastian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Scuttle - Gonzo (The Muppets) *King Triton - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ursula - Medusa (The Rescuers) *Flotsam - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Jetsam - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grimsby - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Max - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Chef Louie - Vladimir (Anastasia) *Glut the Shark - Rudy (Ice Age) *Harold the Seahorse - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Carlotta - Anastasia (Anastasia) *Ariel's Sisters - Perdita, Sasha, Rita, Roxanne, Georgette and Peg (101 Dalmatians, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Oliver & Company, A Goofy Movie and Lady and the Tramp) *Human Ariel - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) *Ursula as Vanessa - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Giant Ursula - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Crows (Dumbo) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Sailors During Storm - Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Manny, Sid and Diego (Spongebob Squarepants and Ice Age) *King and Hearts - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *The Womenwashers - Duchess, Mrs. Brisby and Frog Tiana (The Aristocats, The Secret of NIMH and The Princess and the Frog) *Mermaid Ariel - Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 2 - Danny's Concert ("Daughters of Patou") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 3 - Lady and Dixie at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 4 - Lady and Dixie Meet Gonzo *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 5 - Medusa Watches Lady and Dixie *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 9 - Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 11 - Lady and Dixie's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 12 - Medusa's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 13 - In Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 17 - Medusa Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 20 - Medusa's Wrath *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Dogs (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Tangled (2010) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Brave (2012) *Anastasia (1997) *The Muppet Show (1976) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Dumbo (1941) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Oliver and Company (1988) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *A Bug's Life (1998) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Bambi (1942) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time: Journey to Big Water (2002) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) *Tarzan (1999) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Over the Hedge (2006) Voices: *Jodi Benson *Christopher Daniel Barnes *Kenneth Mars *Samuel E. Wright *Jason Marin *Pat Carroll *Paddi Edwards *Buddy Hackett *Ben Wright *Edie McClurg *Rene Auberjonois *Will Ryan *Jim Cummings *Kimmy Robertson *Caroline Vasicek *Frank Welker *Tim Curry *J.D. Daniels *Gerrit Graham *Mark Hamill *Rod McKuen *Malachi Pearson *Hamilton Camp *Debbie Shapiro Gravitte *Robert Weil *Ed Gilbert *Charles Alder *Jack Angel *Susan Boyd *Steve Bulen *Nancy Cartwright *Philip L. Clarke *Jennifer Darling *Allan Davies *Gail Farrell *Donny Gerrard *Mitch Gordon *Willie J. Greene Jr. *Linda Harmon *Phillip Ingram *Luana Jackman *William A. Kanady *Edie Lehmann *Anne Lockhart *Sherry Lynn *Melissa MacKay *Guy Maeda *Lynn Dolin Mann *Arnold Markussen *Mickie McGowan *Gene Merlino *Gene Morford *Kathleen O'Connor *Patrick Pinney *Marilyn Powell *Gloria Grace Prosper *Michael Redman *Sally Stevens *Robert Tebow *Rob Trow *Joe Turano *Jackie Ward *Bobbi Page *Robert S. Zwrin *Barbara Luddy *Larry Roberts *Jeff Bennett *Steve Whitmire *Geraldine Page *Joe Flynn *George C. Scott *Jonah Bobo *Dave Golez *Andrea Libman *Ray Ramano *John Leguizamo *Dennis Leary *Tom Kenny *Bette Midler Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Alan Menken *Howard Ashman *Jim Henson *Jodi Benson *Baddwing *Jiminy Cricket *Stephen Druschke Films Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Howard Ashman *Jim Henson *Kenneth Mars Trivia: *This is Kermit the Frog's fifth appearance in nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof It's probably the only movie-spoof not to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. *The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year Cats Don't Dance, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin were released. Gallery: Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2).jpg|Lady and Dixie as Ariel Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph (Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph).jpg|Flynn Rider and Wreck-It Ralph as Prince Eric Drawing-dory-baby-fox-13.png|Tod and Copper as Flounder Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Sebastian Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit the Frog as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Gonzo in The Muppets (2015).jpg|Gonzo as Scuttle Patou.jpg|Patou as King Triton Madame Medusa.png|Medusa as Ursula Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Flotsam Percical C McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Jetsam Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Grimsby Mr Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Max Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Chef Louie Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Glut the Shark Flik.jpg|Flik as Harold the Seahorse Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Carlotta Perdita, Sasha, Rita, Roxanne, Georgette and Peg (My Little Dogs - The Movie).jpg|Perdita, Sasha, Rita, Roxanne, Georgette and Peg as Ariel's Sisters tumblr-pprxn1-MX5-M1vbjjyao1-1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Merida as Human Ariel Cinderella 3 A twist in time 2007 Anastasia's rehabillitation.png|Anastasia Tremaine as Ursula as Vanessa Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Giant Ursula Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Crows as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Scat Cat and Alley Cats (The Aristocats).jpg|Scat Cat and Alley Cats as Jig Dancing Sailors Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Manny, Sid and Diego (Spongebob Squarepants and Ice Age).jpg|Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Manny, Sid and Diego as Sailors During Storm Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Tramp and Lady as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Owl (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Owl as The Priest Duchess, Mrs. Brisby and Frog Tiana (The Aristocats, The Secret of NIMH and The Princess and the Frog). Brisby and Frog Tiana (The Aristocats, The Secret of NIMH and The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Duchess, Mrs. Brisby and Frog Tiana as The Womenwashers Lady and Dixie (Lady and the Tramp and The Fox and the Hound 2).jpg|Lady and Dixie as Mermaid Ariel Tumblr-pprxn1-MX5-M1vbjjyao1-1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Merida as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs